Display screens of various types of technologies, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc., can be used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including consumer electronics such as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., mobile telephones, tablet computers, audio and video players, gaming systems, etc.). LCD devices, for example, can provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that can be suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, LED devices may use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices, or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCDs generally include a backlight that provides visible light to a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer can take the light from the backlight and can control the brightness and color at each individual pixel in the display in order to render a desired image. One metric that can be used to judge the performance of a display is the uniformity of color generated by the display over varying levels of brightness. In some displays, the brightness can be adjusted by increasing or decreasing the drive current using a LED driver, which can be referred to as analog dimming. For example, 50% brightness can be achieved by applying a drive current equal to 50% of the maximum current. In some instances, a change in drive current can result in a shift in the wavelength (i.e., color) of the light produced by the display. Additionally, analog dimming may require an analog control signal, which may not be readily available or may require complex circuitry.
Additionally or alternatively, the brightness may be adjusted by using pulse width modulation (PWM) dimming, where the duty cycle of the drive current can be increased or decreased. In some instances, the drive current applied may be equal to 100% of the maximum current. For example, 50% brightness can be achieved by applying a drive current equal to 100% of the maximum current at a 50% duty cycle. The duty cycle in PWM techniques can result in the drive current being applied during an on pulse, and not being applied during an off pulse. The PWM signal can include on pulses that alternate with off pulses. In some instances, the frequency of the PWM signal may need to above a certain threshold frequency (e.g., 100 Hz) to avoid the pulsing of the PWM signal being visible to the human eye. A backlight circuit that includes LED driver(s) that can perform at PWM frequencies much higher (e.g., 50 kHz) than this threshold frequency may be desired.
Additionally, certain devices, such as laptops and monitors, may have high-resolution displays, where global dimming (e.g., uniform dimming across all or the majority of the display) may be desired. Also, the quality of the display may benefit from precise matching of the drive current between LED strings and high linearity when the backlight circuit is operated at high PWM frequencies.